deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Night of the Living Dead Survivors vs Mughal War Elephants
Night of the Living Dead Survivors vs 2 Mughal War Elephants (No Gajnal cannons) Stats: X Factors Weapons Short range: Hammers, butcher knives, metal tools, and boards with nails; pretty effective against zombies, but against elephants and trained Mughal warriors, they will not be, at first sight, too useful. Unlike the survivor's short range weapons, Talwar sabers were designed for combat; they were made to kill. the Ankus, though a tool for controlling a war elephant, could also be used as a last ditch weapon, and would prove perhaps sharper than the butcher knife. However, a nail board could be used as an improvised caltrop, its nail piercing the elephant's sensitive feet, causing it to become irritated and even panic. However, it is unknown as to whether a work nail could pierce an elephant's foot, or cause enough pain to panic it (however, it is not impossible). Plus, the butcher knife could be utilized to hamstring the elephant (however, it is also unsure as to whether a butcher knife could cut the tough leg hide of an elephant). Though the naiboard could be utilized as a goad, I give this to the war elehant and crew, due to the combat quality of the talwar and Ankus/elephant goad. Edge: Mughal war elephant Mid range: A S&W Revolver (model 10) will always outclass a musket pistol: 1 shot vs 6, and the revolver will be more powerful and more accurate. and it does have an even bigger range and power factor than the sarissa spear. This will prove effective against a mahout or the other warrior on the elephant's back, but against the elephant itself? could a revolver pierce chain mail and plate armor? Steel armor? despite the power of the revolver, I doubt it would stop a Grizzly bear, let alone an elephant (unless you hit a spot on the forehead, which was vulnerable to musket fire, but in the Mughal case, the elephant's at times had armor on their foreheads, and will for this fight). There are revolvers designed to kill grizzlies, and they are far, far larger and more powerful than a S&W model 10. You could fire it into an elephant's eyes, but elephant eyes are small targets, and its debatable if any of the survivors can keep their cool and aim accurately when a armor plated war elephant charges. You can fire at the Mahout, but it could be hard to hit him when he had a shield and sits behind two big armored "ears". And by the time one of the survivors has fired 6 rounds at the elephant, he will probably be sliced and diced by the tusk swords. Though the revolver beats the musket pistol and spear, it falls before the tusk swords. Due to this, and the fact that the elephant and crew will have more varieties of mid range weapons, I call this even. DEAD EVEN Long range: The 1894 winchester outdoes the Indian Toradar matchlock musket in range, power, accuracy, and ammo. By the time a Mughal is reloading, one of the survivors can fire several more shots. It also outdoes the bow and arrow with ease. The Mughal tusk weapons likewise loose out to the winchester when it comes to range. However, these elephants were trained to keep their cool around cannonfire, even cannons fired from their backs, and there have been cases where unarmored elephants sustain numerous musket bullets without going down. It would be highly unlikely that a winchester could pull off felling a armored elephant. However, if he kills the Mahout, the elephant may stop fighting and try to care for his fallen comrade, alive or dead. This could put the war elephant out of the fight, or cause it to go berserk in a rage, the target of which might not include the two story home of the survivors. Plus, with the winchester's power, it may pierce the armor and shield and slay either mahout or the other crewman. Though the elephant's trunk weapons will prove disastrous for the house, shots to each mahout could bring victory for the living dead survivors. Edge: Night of the Living Dead Survivors Special: A 2 story home, fortified with wooden boards, and having a disgruntled jerk (Harry Cooper) on the second floor throwing down molotov cocktails, is a well defended home. However, war elephants in India, unlike in the rest of the ancient world, were used quite effectively as siege weapons for centuries, if not millenia. The elephants wore armor, which could protect them from the fire and perhaps keep them from panicking due to the fire for a while. Indian musketmen and archers could pick off a molotov wielding jerk (and he is a jerk. See the film). And lets remember, there are 2 elephants; while one may be panicked by the cocktail, another could attack simultaneously from another side of the house. I hate to imagine what damage could be done to such a home by two 5 ton war beasts; even 2 non-war elephants could pose a danger to such a home! And also, lets not forget that the trumpeting of the elephants, and the bells shaking on the sides of them, can become psychological weapons. And with the survivors, who are not cohesive, really united (some hate each other, and the ladies are not useful as fighters here) or disciplined, this can be a game changer. However, fire and elephants do not mix; I give this a tie Edge: DEAD EVEN Unity/discipline: The Mughals were well trained warriors, very disciplined; the Night of the Living dead survivors, however, are a bunch of scared civilians with not comparable chain of command (Ben, the hero, only attains the leadership of the crew due to his winchester and likeable character, and even then it is without the unity and chain of command of the Mughals (Harry often refuses to listen to ben, and in the end he attacks Ben, who kills him). This is the greatest weakness of the survivors. Edge: Mughal War Elephant Mental health: Elephants were made to drink things that made them berserk and ferocious in battle, but not so much so that it made them useless and beyond control. The Mughals themselves were highly disciplined, as previously noted, and fought with prowess and bravery. While some of the survivors, like Ben and the teenager Tom, are brave and sane. Harry Cooper is a slefish jerk who thinks of himself before others, and proves useful in only rare occasions (such as the molotov cocktail barrage against the Zombies). Barbara, the lady at the beginning of the film, is catatonic and useless for combat. Tom's girlfriend, Judy, and Harry's wife are also useless, though sane, and Cooper's daughter, having been bitten by a zombie, is on her way to joining the ranks of the living dead; if this happens during the battle, both sides are at risk, but the survivors will be most affected, because the girl is one of their own, and they are left with a living dead emerging within their own ranks. The mind game is the Mughal's. EDGE: Mughal War Elephant More to follow. BATTLE NOTLDS: Mughal War Elephants: It had been hours since Ben and Barbara met and discovered the two story home in the back woods, and thirty minutes since meeting the other survivors downstairs in the cellar. Ben had had most of them hammering boards onto the windows and getting weapons and other essentials necessary to last the night. He was nauseous, hating to shoot things that were once human, once beings with souls. He looked out a gap in a window's defence, aiming his recently reloaded winchester at the night, while six bodies lie dead below the window, each with bullet holes in their skulls. Suddenly, they heard a cacophony. "What's that?" Harry Cooper said, edging towards the cellar. "Those things are attacking something, sounds like." Ben said. "An elephant!" Tom, the short yet muscular teenager said. He aimed a revovler outside another gap in the boards. "Must have got out of the Zoo over in Williby. That's all we need, a whole bunch of big wild animals running loose in the woods!" Ben said. "Wait...that's gunfire too." Henry Cooper said. Barbara remained catatonic, looking around yet mindless, speechless. The Gunshots were followed by more elephant trumpeting, and shouts in a language none could understand. Strangely, the moans of the ghouls outside were becoming less and less. What was once a great horde of sickly wails became no more. "Must have crushed them all." Ben said. "It would be hard for them to take a bite out of them. I read that elephant's skin can be up to an inch thick. Those things had no chance." Tom said, trying in vain to see anything in the darkness. "Don't underestimate those...things out there. They have sheer numbers on their side. More will come." Ben said. "I think we need to reconsider the cellar, fellas!" Cooper said. Ben ignored him, pointing to Tom. "Tom, why don't you- "Guys, I thought I had seen it all." "What?" Ben said. Tom motioned him and Cooper over. Standing between two huge, gnarled oaks, under the full moonlight, was an elephant decked out in bright yellow metallic armor, with two small dark-complected men riding it. The elephant branded a large chain at the end of its trunk, and its tusks had blades on the ends. The elephant trumpeted, rearing up and then slamming down, shaking the earth with its 5-ton bulk. "Good gosh! That's it, we go to the cellar- "And get trapped inside when it caves this old house in? Think, Cooper!" Ben said. "Guys, its heading straight towards us!" Tom said, aiming the gun at the oncomng colossus. "Cooper! Animals are afraid of fire. Get jars and anything you need to make some cocktails." Ben said. "...Cocktails?" "Molotov Cocktails! And hurry it up!" Suddenly a bullet passed through one of the boards. Ben looked through the gap and saw that one of the riders, the one on the back end of the elephant, was reloading his gun. The Mahout was firing arrows at the house. Ben fired back, killing the gunman and hitting the mahout in the shoulder. The elephant was hit in the side of the head, the bullet piercing its plate and mail armor. Enraged, the elephant charged faster. Harry Cooper snapped out of his daze and headed upstairs. Ben and Tom unloaded their bullets onto the beast, but it only enraged it further. Ben and Tom ran back before it smashed into the house. It whirled its chains with its trunk, smashing the dining room. Barbara had no time duck; her head disentigrated with a blow of the trunk and chains . While Ben kept firing, Tom, having no bullets left, picked up a nailboard and struck the trunk of the animal, drawing blood. The trunk wrapped around his waist and squeezed, sending blood gushing from his mouth, ears and nostrils. As Ben cussed, Judy, Tom girlfriend, ran to Tom, trying to wrestle the trunk off. Letting Tom go, the elephant grabbed her, pulled her outside and crushed her underfoot Cooper, meanwhile, made several cocktails and threw them at the beast. The Mahout was engulfed in flame, which spread over the elephant. Henry threw three more at the elephant before it stopped its attack and turned to flee . "We got it!" Cooper said. Suddenly a trumpeting was heard behind the house, on the other side. Both Ben and Cooper turned to it, thinking the same thing: there's more than one... Both Ben and Cooper ran to the other side of the house. Before they could act, the elephant struck the house with a spiked ball and chain attatched to its trunk. It reared, pressing its hind feet onto the house. Ben fired from a nearby boarded-up window, but had to reload before he could hit the elephant a third time. Cooper opened a window above it and lighted another cocktail. The sound of the window opening alerted the mahout and the warrior on the elephant's back. As he raised the cocktail the mahout shot him with a hand musket. The other warrior shot three arrows into his gut. Wide eyed, Cooper fell from the house, the cocktail caught on the ground . Now fully loaded, Ben opened up again on the elephant. The animal responded with wild strikes of its mace, and eventually hit Ben on his right arm, sending him flying out of the house. Bleeding and wounded beyond hope of surviving, Ben coughed, and tried to reach for his winchester. The elephant, however, turned and knocked the gun away with a blow of its trunk. Wrapping its trunk around the valiant survivor, the elephant lifted and then slashed him to pieces with its tusk swords, leaving several crimson pieces Turning back, the elephant reared up and pressed itself against the house again. With a series of sharp creaks, the House began to collapse. Inside the cellar, Cooper's wife kept trying to open the cellar door, but the downed roof pressed against it. As she ran back down stairs she noticed that her daughter, having been deathly ill, was absent from her makeshift sick bead. She looked around and called for her, only to see her corpse, animated and heading towards her. "Oh, my poor baby, Not you, not you!!" The last thing she ever saw was the little girl reaching out to her, her eyes obvious in intent Looking around, seeing that their victory is assured, the Mughals roar. "For the Mughal Empire!!" Countless eerie moans replied, replacing their joy with fear... MUGHAL WAR ELEPHANTS WIN Category:Blog posts Category:Battles